Paradox
by OrchDork3879
Summary: Post Zero-Requiem. Lelouch vi Britannia was a paradox of sorts. To the rest of the world, Lelouch vi Britannia was a name whispered with fear and malice. But to the students of Ashford Academy, Lelouch vi Britannia was a name whispered with confusion. Because how was it possible that Lelouch Lamperouge could turn into a monster like Lelouch vi Britannia?


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Code Geass._ This is purely a noncommercial fanwork.**

Lelouch vi Britannia was a paradox of sorts.

To the rest of the world, Lelouch vi Britannia was a name whispered with fear and malice. _Lelouch the Demon_ , they spat.

To the students of Ashford Academy, Lelouch vi Britannia was a name whispered with confusion.

Lelouch vi Britannia was a ruthless emperor who ruled the world with an iron fist, utterly destroyed his enemies with his superior intellect, and decimated populations with the mass destruction weapon F.L.E.I.J.A.

Lelouch Lamperouge was a whole different story.

Lelouch Lamperouge was already a mystery by himself. He had been their aloof, distant, and apathetic vice president. But despite his reserved demeanor, he was always willing to lend a student a hand with a friendly smile. They remembered the way he cared for his younger brother, the way he showered Rolo with love and kindness. They remembered Lelouch running down the academy grounds, away from Milly's crazy schemes, panting due to his physical weakness. They remembered his intelligence, his charisma that left half of the school's population in love.

It was with shock when they saw Lelouch appear in the imperial throne room (and in an Ashford Academy uniform of all things), announcing to the world that he was the new emperor (honestly, they'd suspected that such a man with so many mysteries was holding secrets, but _this_ . . .). At first, they supported him. He wiped out all the corruption in the government and abolished the class system. He was doing good things. And then . . .

Then he emerged from the war against Prince Schneizel el Britannia and the Black Knights as a tyrant who carelessly ordered the executions of his people.

 _What happened?_

"I don't understand," a girl had sobbed. "Lelouch . . . he was so charming, he helped me settle in when I transferred here. But . . . he _killed_ my father. _Why_ did he become this _monster_?"

Indeed. How did Lelouch Lamperouge—loved, kind, friendly—turn into Lelouch vi Britannia—hated, cruel, cunning?

But before they could look for answers to their questions, Lelouch died. He should have been graduating with the rest of the class, ready to go onto university, but instead, he died. No one shed tears for him—he had deserved it after all—but they all still felt a pang in their heart.

He became a paradox in their lives. For Lelouch vi Britannia was inarguably a monster, and monsters were not capable of feeling love. But Lelouch Lamperouge was loved by his friends and family, and he returned the love.

They tried asking Kallen Kozuki (not Stadtfeld, they reminded themselves) for answers. She was a Black Knight destined for execution, so surely she would know _something_ about Lelouch. But when a classmate dared to ask about him, her voice caught, her eyes filled with tears, and she whispered in a soft, grief-ridden voice, "Lelouch . . ." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Lelouch wasn't the bad person everyone makes him out to be, alright? He had good intentions, but . . . " She trembled for a second before continuing, "Just remember him please. Remember who he was."

So they remembered. They never found out the answers to their questions, and Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia remained a paradox with contrasting personalities, but it was okay.

And perhaps the students of Ashford Academy were part of the few that did not regard Lelouch vi Britannia an evil tyrant. But it didn't matter, as long as they remembered _._

* * *

Wow. No matter how many times I watch it, Zero Requiem always makes me cry. After loving and hating him for all his evil actions, and then _that_ moment when you realize, Lelouch is AMAZING. But he freaking KILLED HIMSELF to bring a peaceful world because of that stupid plan.

Why, Lelouch?

Anyways, I got this idea from watching the Black Knights' reactions as they all realized what Lelouch had done. Especially Kallen. Poor Lelouch and Kallen will never get together (Sorry, but Kallen and Lelouch is the way to go). I couldn't bear to think of the idea that only they would know about Lelouch's plan because they were the only ones who knew the real Lelouch, and then I was like, the Ashford students!

I decided I had to write a story about them, using the word remember way too much. I've seen many Black Knights' reactions, but I haven't encountered one about the Ashford students yet. But then again, I haven't read through all 7.6k fanfictions.

Oh, and if some of you were wondering about Rolo, remember they were geassed. And it wasn't reversed.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
